1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinge technology and more particularly, to a biaxial synchronization dual-shaft hinge, which uses a transmission device set for enabling a first pivot shaft and a second pivot shaft of a pivot shaft set to be rotated synchronously and stably in reversed directions so that the top cover member and bottom base member of the dual-leaf mobile electronic device using the biaxial synchronization dual-shaft hinge can be accurately and smoothly opened and closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various dual-shaft hinges are known and widely used in notebook computers, smart phones and many other dual-leaf mobile electronic devices to connect a display screen-incorporated top cover member and a bottom base member of a dual-leaf mobile electronic device together, allowing the top cover member and the bottom base member to be closed and opened. These dual-shaft hinges will generate a friction force during rotation of the respective male pivot shaft members relative to the respective female when the user bias the display screen-incorporated top cover member of the dual-leaf mobile electronic device relative to the bottom base member, enabling the top cover member to be positioned at the desired angle.
However, after a long use, the friction force will be reduced and the rotation sequence of the male pivot shaft components can not be ensured, affecting the positioning accuracy and biasing stability of the display screen-incorporated top cover member of the dual-leaf mobile electronic device.